No Connecting The Dots, Skye
by NothatRose
Summary: When Skye gets curious, she gets into mischief. Of course, Ward is involved. A connecting story to I'm Home For You, Skye.


**Hey**,... Remember my I'm Home For You, Skye, I wrote a few days back? Well, I know how you guys must be feeling today, so here's something I wrote to help you keep your mind off things. **TempestinTime** gave me the boost to write this.

Happy Reading and remember Ward loves Skye.

**DIsclaimer** : I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.

**Summary** : When Skye gets curious.

xox

"Shhh... softly. We don't want to wake him up."

"But I want to play Connect the Dots." Skye whispered louder than she should.

"Shhh." Jemma told Skye and place her finger on the younger girl's lips. "Be quiet. And you can't play Connect the Dots."

"You are no fun Jemma. I even brought my favourite purple marker."

Leo put his arm around Skye and signal her to be quiet.

"Jemma is fun," Leo whispered in Skye's ear. "She thought of this, didn't she?"

Skye thought for a minute and nodded her head vigorously.

"Good girl," Simmons squeezed Skye's hand. "Now, at the count of three, we stand. But remember we must be quiet. We can't make any sound."

Skye nodded her agreement.

Leo held up his fist and counted off three fingers at two seconds intervals. At the count of three, Leo, Jemma and Skye slowly stood from their crouching position to view the bundle on the bed.

Three pair of eyes widen at the sight before them. An audible gasp emitted from Skye caused Leo to quickly placed his hand over the girl's mouth.

"Shhh!" Jemma told her. Skye's wide eyes blinked furiously over Leo's hand.

"I'm going to let you go. But remember, no sound. Alright?" Leo told Skye. The girl nodded.

They all leaned closer to the bundle and peered at it. Skye wanted to reach out and pull the blanket off the bundle but Jemma quickly caught her hand.

"But I want to see more. I want to see if there are numbers on the dots." Skye pouted.

"There are no numbers. There are just dots. Like bubbles." Leo whispered to Skye.

"Can I pop them?" Skye asked excitedly. "I have a bobby pin in my hair!"

"No!" Jemma and Leo hissed in unison.

"Then why are we even here if I can't do anything?"

"Because this is the only time that Coulson is out and May is busy in the kitchen." Leo replied.

"Besides, you are curious and wanted to see the real thing." Jemma added. "See only, remember?"

"Ok. I remember." Skye rolled her eyes and puffed her cheeks before adding, "But since we are here, and we can't see anything but just a little of his forehead, I say we pull the the blanket off and see if there's any feathers growing on him. I know AC said he won't grow any feathers but AC did lie about the potato having eyes and corn having ears, so, what makes you think that Ward won't have feathers like a chicken?

"Why would they call it Chicken Pox if it has nothing to do with being a chicken? Do you think Ward will start crowing and clucking? He is going to be a tall chicken, isn't he? Like that big white chicken in that cartoon we saw."

As Skye was talking and her voice getting louder by the minute, Ward was woken up from his sleep. He pushed his blanket away from his body and opened his eyes to see the back of Skye as the little girl continued with her questions with her hands flying all over. Slowly he sat up on the bed and started to scratch. Jemma and Leo both stood shocked still with their eyes wide and mouth opened as they stared at Ward.

The thirteen year old on the bed had chicken pox blisters on his face, neck and arms. His hair was unruly from scratching his scalp and his eyes red from sleep.

"Why are you two looking like that?" Skye suddenly stopped her tirade.

The two six year olds pointed towards the back of her and the five year old slowly turned.

All hell broke loose when Skye started screaming the minute she saw Ward.

xox

_Three weeks later..._

"Here, give me your hands."

"Why?"

"I'm going to put socks on your hands so you won't scratch yourself."

Skye extended her hands towards Ward and he slipped on the purple and pink socks on her. He then sat beside her on her bed and picked up a book that he had brought in. Skye wriggled and moved her fingers to mimic a puppet talking and she giggled.

"Thank you, Robot," she said and leaned her head to rest on his shoulder.

"You're welcome. Now you can have your own puppet show anytime you want."

"You are the best!" Skye squealed and gave him a half hug. "But you are sure I won't change into a chicken."

"Did I turn into a chicken?"

"No." She giggled.

Skye was forbidden to be near Ward when he had his Chicken Pox. Jemma and Leo already had theirs when they were four. But a check with the orphanage where Skye was placed when she was a baby revealed that she has not been exposed to the sickness. But despite Coulson and May's warnings and Sitwell's scary stories, it only made Skye curious to now more. She had pester Jemma and Leo to let her see Ward.

May had come running to Ward's room to find Jemma and Leo trying to catch Skye as she ran around the room screaming for help. The five year old finally dived under Ward's bed and refused to come out. Only when Ward slipped on a pair of socks onto his hands and performed a puppet show while dangling his fever ruled body over the bed, did she crawl out from her hiding spot.

"Ready for your story?" Ward asked as he looked down at the little girl beside him.

"Yup." She nodded with enthusiasm.

"Good. But you have to promise to sleep after this. I have homework to do."

"Ok." Skye replied sadly.

"Hey." Ward shrugged his shoulder to get her to look up at him.

"What?"

"If you sleep, I'll do my homework in here. So you won't be alone." Ward told her with a smile. "Deal?"

"What's a deal?"

"It means to agree."

"Ok. Deal." Skye grinned before adding. "And you won't use your pen to connect the dots on my face right?"

"I won't." Ward chuckled.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"I love you, Robot."

Ward smiled and leaned sideways to drop a small kiss on the top of Skye's head.

"I love you too, Cookie."

**THE END**

I hope you all feel better. Remember Ward loves Skye.


End file.
